


what happened after msg recording

by monluvbud



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, How Do I Tag, M/M, Makeup, Wonho is team showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monluvbud/pseuds/monluvbud
Summary: Kihyun is upset with his boyfriend Hyunwoo after recording MSG.--Hi, this is my first ever post on here so pls leave lots of feedback. I'm still trying to get the hang of using this website so I'm sorry if anything looks weird.





	what happened after msg recording

"Come on babe, just hear me out."

"No. I don't even want to look at you right now."

Hyunwoo was in deep shit. All the members knew Hyunwoo was in for it, so they all made an excuse to leave the second they got home. No one wanted to be caught in the aftermath of the ticking time bomb that was Yoo Kihyun.

"Kihyun, I promise it's not what it seemed like." Hyunwoo tried to reason with his angry boyfriend. 

"Oh really? Because it sure as hell seems like you don't find me physically attractive in any way, shape, or form."

Kihyun had been upset since the recording ended and hadn't spoken to Hyunwoo until now. All the members had tried to raise Hyunwoo's heart rate over 100 through seductive dancing, and all of them failed. Not only did Kihyun fail, but he placed 4th place out of the other six members.

"You know that's not true. Remember what happened two nights ago?"

Kihyun crossed his arms, clearly unimpressed with his boyfriend's attempt at redemption. "And? What about Jooheon? He got your heart rate the highest, I'm sure you'd love to get your hands all over him," Kihyun fired words at Hyunwoo, each one filled with spite.

"My heart rate doesn't rise when I'm with Jooheon the way it does when I'm with you. You're attractive no matter what, but because I love you, you're a thousand times more attractive to me."

Still unimpressed, Kihyun began to walk away. Words were just words, they don't have any meaning without putting it into practice. As he was turning, Hyunwoo grabbed his arm and pulled him into his embrace. He rested Kihyun's head against the left side of his chest, making sure he could hear his heartbeat.

"My heart always beats faster when I'm with you. When we were recording, I purposely messed with the watch so my actual heart rate wasn't recorded because I knew it would skyrocket for you."

Kihyun looked up at Hyunwoo with an angry pout. It was a very 'Hyunwoo' thing to do, he couldn't just expose himself like that. Even so, Kihyun was still upset, but he knew he would forgive him eventually. "You're an ass."

"I know, but what kind of leader would I be if I didn't keep it fair?"

"Shut up. This is the part where you kiss me."

Even with Kihyun on his tippy toes, Hyunwoo still had to bend down a little bit reach him. His hands rested on the small of Kihyun's back as he pulled Kihyun impossibly closer to him. Kihyun held Hyunwoo's face in his hands and couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

"So, do I get redo of that dance?" Hyunwoo asked suggestively.

"You lost your chance there, big boy."

The kiss grew a little more heated, each of them too into it to notice anything going on around them. They were still making out in the living room when the front door opened to reveal a bored looking Changkyun, who immediately turned right back around after witnessing the sight.

"At least another hour. They're making out right now, and I bet you they're gonna fuck."

The rest of the member groaned. "The shit I put up with for those heathens." Minhyuk complained.

Hoseok was probably the only one who wasn't unhappy. "Am I the only one who's team showki?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Pls leave lots of comments about what you thought 
> 
> P.s. pls recommend a better title lmao


End file.
